Lovely Death
by MatthewLaufeyson
Summary: HAPPY AKUSAI DAY! First yaoi i've ever written. Saix is ordered to kill Axel, but Axel requests one thing before he dies. M. for blood and sex ONE SHOT.


**A/ N:** HAPPY AKUSAI DAY! I love this pairing, and this story is actually dedicated to:  
>Saix Isa and Axel PhoenixFlame congrats on the engagement!<br>My first one shot and my first Yaoi, Enjoy!

Axel was summoned to Saix's room. And he knew exactly why he was summoned there.

Saix was ordered to _kill _Axel.

Axel took a deep breath and opened Saix's door, shutting it on his way in. Looking over at the blue haired Nobody, he smiled a bit. Saix's hair seemed to shine, moonlight from the false moon shining on him.

The room was colder than normal, driving a shiver up Axe's spine. Saix was looking out the window, towards Kingdom Hearts. "Hello Number Eight." Saix said, not looking at the red head.

Said red head chuckled lightly, taking a few steps forward to him. He stood next to Saix, looking towards Kingdom Hearts. The sight of it made Axel want to gag. They'd never get their hearts back.

"Even before you kill me you still refuse to call me by my name. Are you scared of the memories and pain it will bring back? _Isa_." Axel whispered Saix's Somebody's name empathizing it.

Saix glared, "Axe-." "Call me it Isa! Call me by my _real_ name!" Axel hissed. Saix stayed calm he said the name quietly, "Lea…" Axel smiled, "Good boy." "Onto business now?" Saix said turning to look at him. "Will you let me do one thing before it?" "And what may that be?" Saix raised an eyebrow. Axel pinned Saix to the wall. "This."

Axel kissed him.

Saix let the red head do as he please, besides, it was only right to give someone a last wish before they died right? Axel slide his hand to Saix's cloak, slowly he unzipped it. Axel didn't break from his kiss as he pulled back the cloak, teasing a semi-hard nipple.

Saix released a small sigh, he wanted this, and he _knew _it. He grunted as Axel's hands roamed around teasing spots, his mouth moving to his neck biting and sucking. "_Lea…_" Saix whispered as Axel kept teasing him, his nipples going completely hard. "Yes?" Axel said pulling away for air.

"More."

"As you wish." Axel moved his hands down, unzipping Saix's pants., pulling them and his blue underwear down. Axel smirked at the sight of a throbbing member, half wet with precum in front of him. "So lewd Saix. You think someone like you would have experienced this more."

"The rumors of me and Superior are false Number Eight." Saix frowned. Axel stopped touching the yellow eyed wonder, pulling away, leaving Saix throbbing. Axel kissed the X scar on Saix, laughing, "So we're back to the number names? C'mon, call me my _real_ name." Saix sighed, wishing the red head would continue with the pleasuring. "Lea…" Saix said submissively.

Axel laugh more, "Good boy." He gripped the throbbing member stroking it. Saix gasped slightly at the feeling, he leaned his hips more towards it. Axel continued this for a bit, then lowered his mouth, licking it instead of stroking. "Mhmm…," Saix gripped Axels hair as Axel started sucking the still throbbing member, "Yes…that's it…Ah…"

Saix was becoming hard, and quick because of his crude body. Axel bobbed his head, and Saix started moving his hips in motion with him. "Yes…more Axel!" Axel mentally chuckled, not obeying. He started to move slower, sucking lighter. Saix frowned, "Axel…" "Yes?" he said smiling innocently.

"Faster."

Axel obeyed, moving faster humming as he sucked licking the slit. Saix groaned. As Axel moved faster, Saix's time till climax reduced. Axel knew this and he stroked Saix's thighs, bobbing his head.

Saix yelled, releasing into the red head's mouth. Semen seeped out of Axel's mouth, though most was swallowed. Axel licked some that was left on Saix's member smiling. He stood whispering into a satisfied Berserker's ear. "Ready for the next part?"

"Yes."

Saix thought he was going to be led to the bed, but his front was flipped to the wall. Saix sighed, letting the other man have his way. Lust coursed through Axel's body. He was _going_ to enjoy his final hour. Axel pinned Saix to the wall, kissing the back of his head. Axel pulled Saix's pants down enough to gain access to Saix.

Saix leaned more into the wall grinding into Axel, said man smirk spreading Saix's ass. "ah…Axel please wait. What about preperati-." Saix was cut off to his own scream. Axel entered him without preparations. Thrusting into the man underneath him, roughly gripping his sides. Saix screamed slightly moans mixed into the screams. Saix guess he deserved it, he was going to kill the man on top of him soon.  
>Axel could feel his own hard member throb inside of the blue head, wanting more. He could feel Saix's blood coat him from Axel entering him without preparations. He aggressively hit near Saix's prostate, teasing the man. He could hear Saix moaning, head tilted up, back arched slightly. Axel smirked keeping up with the thrusts near Saix's spot.<p>

"Please…stop teasing."

Axel laughed madly, but decided to obey. He hit Saix's prostate _hard_. "A-AHH!" Saix arched as far back as he could without breaking his back, screaming out moans of pleasure as Axel pounded his spot. Saix started to see white spots, to the point of only seeing white. Axel was near, and Saix could feel it. Saix moaned, "Lea…."

"I-Isa!"

Axel screamed the name as he came inside the berserker, arching back into bliss. Blood mixed with cum as Axel pulled from him, redressing the both of them. Axel kissed Saix. Saix let him, kissing him back. Saix finally pulled away from Axel, pinning Axel to the wall. "I'm sorry…Lea." Axel nodded, smiling slightly, "I'm glad it's you Isa."

Saix summoned his Berserker, holding it tight in one hand. Using his other hand he covered Axel's mouth. Holding up his weapon, he stabbed the Pryo in his mid stomach. Axel tried to scream from under his hand, bloody spattered everywhere as the weapon cut through organs and bones. Blood stained the white sheets near them, and the cloaks that stuck to their still sweaty skin. The crimson liqued ran down Axel's body, running it's course across him and the blade.

Axels eyes went wide, he could feel his body slowly start to go limp, the pain bearable. He clenched his fist, closing his eyes. As Axel started to go even more limp, Saix took his hand away from his mouth. Saix kissed the semi cold lips of his lover, his eyes held back tears that no one could have seen unless you were as close as Axel was.

Axel smiled, as small but happy smile. He moved his mouth forming small but clearly heard words for Saix.

Saix let a tear escape as he heard these words, and watched the red lover fade away.

I love you.

**A/N:** WAHH! I wanna cry! So my computer dictionary says "Crude," which means simple. So to make it more fancy I'm using crude.

So…hints to help fix it up?  
>oh and Axel tops because its HIS month!<p> 


End file.
